<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alpha centauri by jude__the__dude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067597">alpha centauri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude__the__dude/pseuds/jude__the__dude'>jude__the__dude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Doubt, a little sad but in a soft way, cuz im touch starved as all hell, i didnt even know that alpha centauri was mentioned in the actual show, i hope you enjoy, i just made this up, im sorry idk how to tag okay, physical affection, so like not canon to whatever happened with the good ol ac in the show, soft vibes, with some</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude__the__dude/pseuds/jude__the__dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a trip to alpha centauri for some questions only she can answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alpha centauri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to the Doctor’s arms gripping your waist, pulling you closer to him underneath the blankets. You knew he was having a nightmare, he’d been having more of them recently. You had almost died on one of the latest adventures and he couldn’t seem to shake it off.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. Just a dream, my love.” You whispered, coaxing him out of it slowly as to not shock him. </p><p>His eyes squeezed and he grunted lightly as he got pulled out of his slumber, confusion clear on his face. “y/n? you- where are-”</p><p>“I’m right here. Ponds are in their room. We’re all fine. Tardis is keeping us safe, like always.” Your words of reassurance calmed him down immediately.</p><p>“Tardis. Always keeping us safe, isn’t she?” He mumbled as he struggled to fully escape his sleep.</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at you for a moment, almost like he was making sure you were really there. “I love you, so much.” He breathed out, the words coming straight from his hearts.</p><p>“And I love you more.” You smiled, brushing away the strands of hair coming into his eyes.</p><p>“You can’t possibly.” The Doctor began, starting the only argument you two ever seemed to have.</p><p>“Hush now, go back to sleep. I’m tired.” You whispered, nuzzling your face into his neck and attempting to drift off again.</p><p>“Alright, love. Sweet dreams.” </p><p>But the Doctor didn’t go back to sleep. He couldn’t. He never could after those horrid dreams. Horrible painful nightmares. Always felt too real. He had to make sure you were okay, so he stayed up. Hands always somewhere he could feel your heartbeat, ears always searching for your deep breaths in the dark.</p><p>You awoke to the whirring noise of the Tardis and a cold bed, of course he was up and about doing who knows what. He was always like this after a rough night. You put on a pair of sweatpants and sauntered over to the control deck.</p><p>“Did you even go back to sleep?” You asked as soon as you saw him whipping about the control panel.</p><p>“Of course I did.” </p><p>“Are you lying to me?”</p><p>“Of course I am.”</p><p>“Come on, let’s go eat.” You rolled your eyes and turned to head to the dining room.</p><p>“No thank you, not really hungry.” He called to you, screen in hand as he read some readings in Gallifreyan. He only switched the settings to Gallifreyan if he was hiding something from you. You made sure to make a note of that.</p><p>“First he doesn’t sleep, now he doesn’t eat. What next, eh? Will I have to bathe you?” You complained, looping your arm through his and pulling him along with you.</p><p>Amy was already sitting at the table, plate of a full hearty Scottish breakfast before her. Rory was thinking of what kind of tea he wanted by the tea corner. All Tardis made of course, she always knew exactly what you wanted when you wanted it.</p><p>You placed the Doctor in the seat across from Amy and sat next to him. A plate of Jammie Dodgers found itself in front of the Doctor, almost like it was always there.</p><p>“Can time lords get diabetes?” Amy mused out loud, stabbing a slice of sausage with her fork.</p><p>“I’m not sure, let’s find out.” The Doctor grinned and bit into a dodger.</p><p>Rory plopped himself into the seat across from you. “So where are we? You were up so early whizzing about on deck, have to be somewhere.”</p><p>“Alpha Centauri. I love Alpha Centauri.” The Doctor smiled, picking up another Jammie Dodger.</p><p>“It’s his favorite star.” You pointed out, taking a sip of your perfectly warm tea.</p><p>“Your favorite? Why have we never come here before then?” Amy asked, always the curious one.</p><p>“I don’t come very often. Well, I only come when I need answers. Haven’t needed one of those in a very long time.” He said, words slowly dwindling down to a mumble.</p><p>Amy and Rory both looked over at you, eyes wide in question. The Doctor never needed answers. He always had all the answers. He knew everything. He was The Doctor. People came to him for answers, it never went the other way 'round. </p><p>The man in question jumped up from the dining table. “Actually, I think I might go ask her right now.”</p><p>As soon as he was out of earshot, the question was asked. </p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>You didn’t really know how to answer that. Physically, yes he was fine, tip top condition. Mentally, that’s another story. He hasn’t been okay in that department since he was about 8 years old, which was an incredibly long time ago.</p><p>“No, I mean not really. He’s not dying or anything.” Amy let out a sigh of relief, constantly afraid since that one time. “But he’s worried. He’s too in his head. I’ve only seen him like this once before. When he was the previous him.”</p><p>“Was it when he was changing?” Rory asked. </p><p>You nodded. “But he’s not changing this time. It’s something different. I thought I knew but I don’t know anymore. He’s hiding it from me.”</p><p>“What did you think it was?”</p><p>“I thought he was still a bit shaken up from last time. When I…” You trailed off, not really wanting to say the words. “He’s been… troubled since then. More affectionate in front of people, mainly you two.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve noticed. Even kissed you the other day right in front of me. He’s never done that before.” Amy mentioned, recalling the situation from a few days prior.</p><p>“He’s not very fond of public displays of affection. But then I saw something this morning. He’s scanning something I think, the Tardis is helping him. But he’s hiding it from me.”</p><p>“And the Alpha Centauri?”</p><p>“He brought me once. When he just turned into this one. He was incredibly out of sorts for those first few days. You remember, Amy?”</p><p>Amy nodded. “I remember.”</p><p>“He asked her so many things I didn’t understand. I didn’t know him like I do now.” You recalled, you were only with the previous Doctor a few weeks before he regenerated. Late enough before the regeneration to not get attached to him. But you remembered him, even missed him some days.</p><p>“Well, let’s go see what he’s asking her now.” Amy smiled, chugging down the last of her orange juice.</p><p>“I think we should give him-” Rory started, his wife already halfway down the corridor. “-some space.”</p><p>“He’s had enough alone time, I don’t think he would mind us coming along right about now.” You smiled at Rory and took his hand.</p><p>“I think he’s still worried about you.” Rory said.</p><p>“He’s never been this worried before. Never lasted more than a couple days. This has to be something bigger.” Your eyebrows were furrowed as you tried to think if he had mentioned anything recently.</p><p>“I still think it’s you.”</p><p>You shrugged and walked onto the deck. You couldn't possibly be this important... could you? 

Amy was sitting on the seats surrounding the control panel, watching the Doctor. He was sitting at the door, feet dangling into the stars below. Alpha Centauri shining bright about a quarter of a light year away. Amy was quiet as the Doctor spoke, very unusual for her.</p><p>“But you must know.” He said, clearly talking to the star. “It’s too many dreams. They’re too real. Is it some sort of premonition?” </p><p>He paused, listening. You knew she could speak, but you didn’t speak star. The Doctor spoke all the languages, though. “I am not! I am simply… worried. That is not a way to die. I won’t allow it.” He turned around and saw you standing there, listening intently. He motioned for you and patted the space next to him gently.</p><p>You walked over and sat next to him, legs crossed beneath you. You were never too keen on the legs in space, butt on the Tardis thing. The Doctor put his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. “What’s she saying?”</p><p>“She says I’m going soft.” He scoffed incredulously. </p><p>“You’ve always been soft, love.” You giggled. </p><p>“I am the cause of nightmares for entire species across the universe. I am not soft.” The Doctor grumbled to himself.</p><p>“What did she say about the dreams?” You whispered, knowing he was changing the subject.</p><p>“She- are you sure you want to know?” </p><p>You blanked. </p><p>He had never asked you that before. He knew you had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge so he never hesitated to tell you everything he could. This was different. This knowledge was painful, you could see it in his eyes and feel it in his erratic heartbeats. </p><p>“I- I don’t want to know.” You stated, promising yourself you wouldn’t take it back. But it wouldn’t hurt if you just knew…</p><p>“It’s not bad.” He said, like he could read your mind. “It could have been. That’s all I’m going to tell you. It’s all fine now. You’re here with me and it’s all fine.”</p><p>“Does she say anything else?”</p><p>“She says she really really likes you. Best human I’ve ever asked about.” He smiled at you, like he was proud of what she told him.</p><p>“Have you asked her about a lot of humans?”</p><p>“Just a handful. But what she does is she looks into their entire existence. She looks at it all, from start to finish. She cannot, however, tell me the fixed points in a life. Like falling in love and having specific children and dying and the like. But she is easily bribed.” He grinned to himself because you knew he could hear the star defending itself. </p><p>“You know the slight buzzing noise you hear sometimes, when it’s quiet and you’re alone. That’s her. That’s the only trace she leaves when she looks through someone’s existence.” </p><p>“And she said she likes me?” You smiled.</p><p>“Oh yes, very much so. Says you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Or will happen. Whatever point in your life she’s referring to.” The Doctor explained, waving his hands around as he spoke.</p><p>“The best thing that’s ever happened to you? But you’re so old! And I’m just a human.” </p><p>“Humans are extraordinary, my love. And you seem to be one of the best, according to Alpha Centauri that is. And I’m not surprised. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” </p><p>He held your face with both hands, thumbs caressing your cheeks right below your eyes. “Look at you.” He whispered, as if he were in awe. He placed a kiss on your forehead. And then one on each eyelid. And one on the tip of your nose. “Absolutely perfect.” He whispered before finally placing a chaste kiss to your lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the only piece of dw fanfic ive ever written and im not sure if ill write anything other than this. i tried to rewatch my favorite seasons recently but as soon as i felt like eleven's time was coming to an end, i couldnt continue. if i ever get back into it or if you guys have some cute ideas that dont require rewatching, then i might write some more.</p><p>as always, feedback is very appreciated.</p><p>all the love, jude💕</p><p>p.s. this was posted to tumblr 22/08/2019, so its been a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>